Indulgence
by BishounenHanako
Summary: 3X4! Quatre needs a time off, so Duo takes him to a secluded place, away from his life. Changes can be good, but they might not be to someone whose life already seemed perfect. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

"Are you absolutely sure your sisters can't press charges on me? It does seem like I'm abducting you or something."

"I'm 18 and willing. That can't be considered as abduction in any country I know."

"They will find the way."

"Shut up and drive, Duo."

Duo did as he was told, and drove until the pale sideways of concrete gave way to vast extends of green woods and pale skies.

"So… how much longer?" Quatre didn't want to sound rude, or anxious at that, but seven hours inside a car could get anyone a little irritable, and itchy. Especially itchy when the seats of said car were so old the fabric was practically rotting.

"About half an hour more," Duo answered curtly, being more focused on the road ahead of them, outlining the path the best he could through the deceiving picture that the mist presented to his eyes.

Quatre sighed, fidgeting on the seat in seek for a more comfortable position, even when he realized two hours ago this was no longer possible to accomplish. He just needed to get out of the damn car and stretch his legs. However, he had to admit the country side was beautiful, overwhelming and breathtaking. The tallest trees stood proud at the sides of the narrow road, impeding the sunrays any further, just a few strands of lights adventured through the wet branches. The thick fog drowned them in an almost state of dream, blurring out shapes and contours. The musky air that filtered through the windows as the car speeded up was harsh with its cold against their cheeks. Quatre reached with his hand, tapping the tip of his nose just to find it as cold as ice.

"We are here!" Duo sang happily when the road bifurcated, and turned the steering wheel expertly to advance through a bumpy path. "Fucking finally."

The trees gave way to a patch of short grass, a two-storey log cabin standing just in the middle of the field. The house looked quite old, but well-built, not ready to give in for at least a couple of decades. Duo hastily pulled over, more than ready to leave the inside of his beloved vehicle after driving for nearly eight hours.

"Duo!" a girl squealed, breaking the upmost silence and startling them both. She approached the car, and waited eagerly until Duo finally got out just to crush him in a tight embrace.

"Catherine… I can't… breathe." Duo's voice was muffled against the girl's chest and the bulky material of her sweater.

"Look at you! You are so tall!" She remarked happily, and Duo had to look at her with skepticism. The girl was at least half foot taller than him. But, when she kindly complimented Duo's beautiful hair, Duo had to agree.

After hugging Duo for another good minute, Catherine looked over at Quatre suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she looked intently at the blonde boy. "You…" she pointed at Quatre, squinting as she walked over to the boy.

Quatre looked back at her with mild expectation, not sure if the girl was happy or not to see him.

Catherine stood in front of him, her index finger still pointing at Quatre accusingly. "You… I remember you!" She threw her arms around Quatre, trapping him in an equally tight embrace. "The last time I saw you you were no taller than two feet and were always sulking around, crying to no end, but were no less pretty than you are right now."

It wasn't just that Catherine was hugging him in the most intimate matter, pushing his face against his very womanly chest, but the fact that Quatre wasn't able to recall seeing her before in his life what really worried him.

"Awww! You are blushing!" She traditionally pinched his cheeks before letting him go. "You two must be tired." She looked over at Duo, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't feel my legs," Quatre added, hoping she would finally take mercy on them and let them alone for a couple of minutes.

"Then I guess I should let you go get inside the house and get some rest," Catherine said in a resigned tone, though the broad smile never left her face. "I still need to tidy up some things. We got no electricity, but that's being fixed right now. You go get comfortable then."

Both Duo and Quatre smiled back as the girl walked away.

"Oh, by the way," Catherine stopped in her tracks, turning to face them once again. "Duo, could you help me carrying some boxes inside?" she smiled even more at him, "pretty please?"

Duo snorted in protest, his shoulder slumping, but decided to help. "You owe me a big cup of hot cocoa." He approached Catherine, dragging his tired feet.

Quatre watched until they disappeared around the corner of the house, and then headed himself to the wooden stairs that led to the front entrance. He was beginning to feel sleepy, hungry and, for some reason, uneasy. The woods reminded him of horror tales and dead girls trapped in wells. He almost felt tempted to go after Catherine and Duo and offer them some help, but decided against; his own legs were wobbly and his eyelids heavy.

The hinges hissed as Quatre pushed the door open. The inside was dark as a cave, and Quatre hesitated for the slightest of moments before cautiously making his way to the foyer, the wooden floor creaking under his feet. The darkness grew deeper as he advanced along a hallway, just the pale light that filtered through the muggy windows were helpful enough to light up his way.

Suddenly, drops of water hitting against a metal surface were heard, in a constant rhythm. He deduced he had to be near the kitchen. The drops kept hitting against the sink as Quatre reached a living room, richly furnished and probably cozy if it weren't for the spider's webs that hung from the ceiling and the thick layer of dust that rested over the entire room and its possessions. Looking out the large windows at the patio, Quatre saw Catherine and Duo carrying out boxes from a small cabin, and even though their voices were muffled, Quatre couldn't entirely ignore Duo's sulky expression while the boy vehemently protested about something.

Quatre approached one of the windows and tried to pry it open, but it didn't move one inch. "No use." He sighed, watching helplessly at the tiny balls of dust that danced so freely in the sunlight that passed through the window glass.

Spotting a fairly clean couch, Quatre didn't think it twice and flopped onto it, grateful to catch some rest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the lulling sound of a clock ticking in the background as he drifted slowly into sleep.

Seconds later, a thump was heard, loud in the quiet house. Quatre stood up in alert, gasping softly. Startled, he looked outside the window with wide eyes, thinking that maybe the sound came from outside the house.

In an appalling discovery, Quatre saw Catherine and Duo still in the patio, none of them carrying boxes, or seemingly disrupted by any sound. Something heavy settled in the pit of Quatre's stomach, his heart suddenly racing.

Another loud thump followed, and Quatre whipped his head around, eyes meeting with exasperating darkness and nothing more. "Hello?" He called out weakly. The question almost subdued by the silence that followed.

An entire minute passed, and Quatre heard nothing more than his own heavy breathing.

"Come," a grunt was heard that made Quatre's heart skip a few beats; though it was low, it didn't sound any less angry.

Then a rush of footsteps resounded, a walk hard enough to be considered stomping. Quatre ran, the sound of his own footsteps echoing against the walls. He crossed a few hallways before noticing all sound had stopped.

The front door was closed. He didn't recall closing it.

Quatre hazily pushed the door, but it seemed jammed. The footsteps were heard again.

"DUO!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs, banging on the door, his fist connecting erratically with the wood in loud thuds. "DUO!" Quatre yelled again, and looked down to see a huge rat strolling over his shoes. "DUO, PLEASE!" Quatre cried out, desperately, the sound of the footsteps reaching him, closer and closer.

Quatre looked around, and barely spotted the shape of a person standing behind him a few feet away. The person's face was hidden in the dark, but dots of blood in his boots and hands shone against the limited sunlight.

Quatre almost fainted, a sharp sound suddenly ringing in his ears as his surroundings faded slightly. He ran over to the nearest window, founding it jammed. "Goddammit!" Quatre hissed, and looked around in time to see those feet walking closer.

In his desperation, he banged his fists against the closed window, breaking the glass until only the sharp edges remained. Quatre lifted his leg, setting a foot in the sill, and jumped outside the house, falling hard against the damp soil.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Duo ran over to the boy, genuine confusion in his eyes.

Blood flowed freely from the wounds on Quatre's hands, staining his clothes. Hi pale face streaked with spots of thick red, while pieces of glasses were buried deeply in the skin of his palms.

"Fuck, you are bleeding." Duo reached with shaky hands, wiping some blood from Quatre's cheeks. Quatre's face was paler than Duo ever remembered; his usually rosy cheeks devoid of any color.

"There's someone inside the house," Quatre whispered through trembling lips. "He was covered in blood."

Catherine showed up shortly after. Noticing all the blood, she clasped his hands over his mouth, concealing a loud gasp. "Duo, what happened?"

Duo ignored the question, and helped Quatre stand up, wincing when he noticed the way his friend's body trembled with no restraint.

The same footsteps were heard again, and Quatre started to struggle against Duo's embrace, wanting to get away. His eyes suddenly filled with fear and terror.

The stranger approached them, and no one but Quatre seemed troubled by the presence.

"It's him," Quatre hissed.

Both Catherine and Duo looked around to see the newcomer standing near them. It was a boy, apparently no older than any of them, but taller than Catherine for at least one good foot. He was holding a dead rat, the same rat that Quatre saw moments ago.

"Was he the person covered in blood you saw?" Duo turned to look at Quatre, asking him in what sounded like a disappointed voice.

The stranger looked at Quatre with a dull expression, almost uninterested, his piercing green eyes betraying nothing as well.

"Geez, man!" Duo let go of Quatre in a roughly manner. "You almost caused me a heart-attack for nothing."

Catherine sighed, and shook her head, smiling slightly. "This is my brother Trowa."

_To be totally continued..._

* * *

That 'dead girls in wells' was a reference to The Ring. LOL WHAT? the movie freaked me out totally! 

Point out any typos you spot, will ya? I wrote this at 3 am. I don't mind when my readers do that. actually it's nice, it tells me people is actually paying atenttion to the story. Besides, english is not my first language... so again if you spot any idiomatic expression that might be wrong at all just tell me. I also take suggestions and cash.

R&R and I'll promise you SMEX FOREVAH!!!!!


	2. Unexpected effects

**Unexpected effects**

Duo shook his head, laughing boldly. "Oh, man! What was that? You really thought you were gonna get killed?" The boy threw his head back, gasping a good intake of air before laughing out loud again.

"The door was jammed," Quatre explained again, exasperated that no one seemed to believe him.

"Leave it. He just got a little scared, that's all." Catherine put a comforting hand over Quatre's shoulder.

"Paranoid is a better way to put it," Duo said between chuckles, ignoring the glare he got from both Catherine and Quatre. "What? He was screaming like a freaking girl!" He remarked blatantly, shrugging.

"It's my fault." Catherine looked at Quatre with a reassuring gaze. "I forgot to mention you that I have a brother."

"It wasn't jammed," Trowa stated with a blank expression, walking over to stand behind Quatre.

Quatre wriggled in the couch he was sitting, turning to look at Trowa. "What do you mean?"

"You were opening it the wrong way."

Quatre scowled at him.

"The door swings open to the inside of the house. When you were running away from me, you were pushing it the opposite way."

Quatre's eyes widened in awareness, while his cheeks turned a rich shape of crimson. "Oh, right."

Trowa crouched in front of Quatre's sitting form, placing an aid kit on the floor next to him.

"What are you going to do?" Quatre quickly brought both of his hands to his chest, away from anyone's reach as his gaze shifted nervously from Trowa's impassive face to the white little box on the floor. His hands hurt enough already and he certainly didn't want anyone pouring alcohol on them.

"Looking for injuries," Trowa answered in that raspy voice of him.

"Wouldn't it better if you continue fixing the electricity? It's not like you would be able to look at anything in this darkness," Quatre said softly, making his best to outline Trowa's features in the gloominess of the room. On one hand, due to the recent interruptions, Trowa hadn't been able to restore the power in the house and the lack of light made it impossible to tell how wounded Quatre really was. On the other hand, Quatre was hurting a lot, the stinging pain in his hands was nothing but bearable and he wanted it to stop.

Trowa said nothing, and instead took hold of Quatre's chin, compelling the boy to turn his head to the side. There was a bruise in the right side of Quatre's face, standing out from the general picture of his pale skin. While the bruise was nothing but a red patch, Trowa was sure it would turn a bluish purple by the next morning.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Trowa stared back into Quatre's eyes.

Quatre averted his eyes quickly. Trowa's heavy stare made him uncomfortable, even more that his proximity. "Just my side."

"I'm so sorry, really," Catherine said again as she witnessed the extents of Quatre's injuries.

Quatre smiled reassuringly at her and when he was about to say it had been his own fault, Trowa pushed up his sweater, sliding his open hand against Quatre's side and the blonde's words died on his lips. Quatre wished his throat would have stopped working at all and so he wouldn't have shrieked the way he did.

Trowa spared him a quick glance, and Quatre could have sworn he was smirking, or maybe he imagined it. It was hard to tell really.

"Your hands are cold," Quatre lied, pushing down his sweater.

Neither Catherine nor Duo seemed interested in what Trowa was doing to Quatre for they were chattering happily in the background.

"Show me your hands," Trowa said, and took the neglected aid kit, opening it to rummage through it.

"What are you going to do now?"

Trowa sighed, his face finally showing hints of emotions as he looked back with impatience. Without saying a word, he grasped Quatre's wrists, coaxing the boy to place his hands over his lap. He surveyed the bloody surface of the palms for a long moment. "Catherine, lend me some tweezers."

"Right away." The girl fled from the room just to return seconds later, holding a pairs of tweezers.

"Stay still," Trowa addressed Quatre briefly before resuming his task.

Quatre did actually have the intention to stay still, but, as Trowa pulled out the first piece of glass, he couldn't help to flinch violently, struggling to free his hands from the dead grip.

"Can you stop that for a second?" Quatre breathed out, squirming slightly over the couch.

"Better to be quick before you start bleeding any more." Trowa took a better hold of his hands, his skin felt rough against Quatre's own.

"Duo… help?" Quatre stared pathetically at his friend.

"I'm sorry, man. Trowa's the doctor here. He knows what he's doing," Duo reassured him, and continued talking to Catherine.

Quatre looked back at the man crouching in front of him. Trowa looked old enough to be in college, but still too young to be a doctor. Quatre couldn't imagine anyone with such an intimidating presence and oppressing gaze being a doctor. Doctors were supposed to be nice and caring. And Trowa was distant, mysterious, and had really warm hands. Doctors didn't have warm hands.

Trowa didn't stop, and, when he decided to pull out the largest piece of glass buried quite deeply in the side of Quatre's right hand, the blonde was already having a hard time breathing, his head swaying freely from side to side, as heavy drops of sweats ran down the side of his face. He was near fainting.

Duo bent over Trowa's form to take a closer look at Quatre. He had never seen Quatre look that bad. Duo just hoped the wounds wouldn't leave a scar afterwards.

"You are blocking the light," Trowa said curtly, shoving his elbow slightly against Duo's tights.

"Like there's any," Duo grumbled, straightening, his face turning serious for once. "I'm so dead."

"Why is that?"

"Quatre's sisters. They will hunt me down if they ever found out about this."

Quatre's head slumped limply onto the couch, his eyes finally closing, and his breathing slowing down. His body settled lifelessly onto the couch.

"What happened?" Duo squeaked. "Is he alright? He's gonna be okay, right? Right?"

"It's a natural response to pain." Trowa sighed, glancing briefly at boy in front of him before bandaging his hands carefully until only the tips of his fingers were visible. He stood up at last, glad to stretch his legs, and brushed the dust from his clothes. "He'll wake up in a few minutes. I suggest that…" Trowa started, but stopped when he felt a hand tugging at his pants.

Quatre's recently bandaged hand was clutching onto Trowa's pants, tugging slightly to get the man's attention. "Wanna sleep," Quatre murmured through pouting lips, and then yawned quite unashamedly, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"We'll have to carry him upstairs to one of the rooms," Trowa said, looking back at his sister.

In response, Catherine and Duo stared at Trowa with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, as an adult would look at a child, expecting for him to realize the obvious.

Duo was as tall as Quatre, just as slim perhaps, his build making it impossible for him to endure with Quatre's weight for that long. Catherine, although taller than Duo, was no stronger. The only one capable to carry Quatre upstairs was Trowa himself.

"Fine," Trowa groaned, answering to their silent request. He wiped the blood from his hands on his worn jeans, and slid an arm behind Quatre's back, and the other behind his knees. Without any support Quatre's head fell back lifelessly, his limbs just as inert.

Quatre pushed out a breath, whimpering something very low. By the moment his arms curled against Trowa's chest as his head settled on his shoulder, Trowa vaguely realized Quatre was nothing but a spoiled kid. Probably surrounded by _enablers_ his entire life, the rich boy didn't know better than to demand whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

Duo threw his arms over Trowa's shoulders, distracting the man away from his thoughts. "I'm tired too, Tro," Duo said, his arms circling around Trowa's neck, hanging on to it.

Catherine chuckled as she saw his brother, at his face impassive as always as he gathered the small boy in his arms while bearing with Duo's weight.

"Get off," Trowa managed to grunt, being very hard for him to emit any sound when Duo was clinging to his neck.

"Oh, Trowa!" Duo let go, his feet landing back onto the floor. "You shouldn't say that. There are kids present." Duo pointed at Quatre, before sauntering away.

Trowa rolled his eyes, following Duo upstairs.

The second floor was no different from the rest of the house. Just as dark, it was hard to move around. Trowa was glad he knew the house well enough, but he couldn't say the same for Duo who was constantly tripping and bumping against every object.

"Son of a bitch!" Duo exclaimed, jumping on one foot after hitting his knee hard against a coffee table.

Trowa just stared at Duo, a grin on his face as he enjoyed silently watching him complain, but soon enough there was a hand clutching at his shirt, distracting him once more. Small fingers went around his neck as a head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Quatre murmured something, and the hot breath made Trowa's skin tingle.

"Duo," Trowa called out quickly.

Duo's braid whipped around as he turned to look at the taller man. "Yes?"

"Open that door, please." Trowa cleared his throat before continuing, "Your friend needs to rest."

Trowa was glad the entire house was that dark, and so Duo wasn't able to look the way Quatre was nestling against him.

"I can't believe he thought you were some kind of cold-blooded murderer or something," Duo commented casually and it took all of Trowa's will not to yell at him for not hurrying up. Quatre's hands were starting to tuck lightly at his hair. "Why were your clothes stained in blood anyway?" Duo continued, opening the door slowly.

"I was killing a rat. Catherine hates rats." Trowa suddenly had the urge to throw Quatre across the door, hoping he would somehow miraculously land onto the bed. "Your friend is starting to get heavy."

Duo got out of the doorway, and Trowa dashed into the room, lowering his arms as he set Quatre on top of the mattress. Unfortunately, Quatre's hands were still hanging on to his neck tightly and Trowa had to put a hand on the mattress to stop himself from landing across the sleeping boy.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Duo asked, looking outside the window at the immense landscape. It was beginning to rain.

"Downstairs," Trowa answered after fully freeing his neck from Quatre's tight grasp.

A thunder crashed loudly, muffling every sound. Trowa instantly gazed at Quatre to find the boy sleeping peacefully, a smile on his pretty face, oblivious to every noise.

A light crawled across the pale sky, followed seconds later by another thunder, louder than the first one, the house resounding with the roaring sound.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Duo repeated in a whisper as he went to stand closer to Trowa, away from the window. "I hate this. I hate storms."

A look of confusion crossed Trowa's face before being replaced by a broad grin. "Afraid of thunders?"

"Fuck you." Duo flipped Trowa off, walking out of the room.

"Duo," Trowa called out, grin still plastered to his face. "Heero's arriving tomorrow night."

Duo opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again quickly. "Is-is that so?" he stuttered, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"Thunders don't seem so bad anymore, huh?" Trowa teased.

Duo said nothing, and just walked out of the room silently. The effect Heero had on Duo still amazed Trowa to no end.

"Trowa, Duo," Catherine's voice called out from downstairs. "I made some chocolate."

Trowa moved to follow Duo out of the room but was stopped by that same hand clutching at his pants.

Quatre was still sleeping. "Stay," he breathed out before letting go of Trowa.

_To be totally continued..._

* * *

WOOHOO once again posting at 3 am in the morning. I'm posting this without properly beta-reading it (I'm my own beta-reader, how about that? I bet you are feeling all pwned now LOL J/K) so again if you find any mistakes be kind enough to point them out. I know there are mistakes, I wrote this in like 40 minutes, there have to be mistakes. 

And THANKS to SkittleGoddess. THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! YESHTHANK YOU! I OWE YOU A LOT OF SMEX NOW!!!

No, seriously. I was glad to read you were freaked out with the settings. I'm also looking forward to found out what will happen next (I'm the writer and I don't know myself, how about that).

ANYWAY R&R PLZKTHNX!


	3. Growing a soft spot

**Growing a soft spot**

It was when the rain became into an almost flood, thick drops of water pounding heavily onto the wooden roof, while the layer of fog had been barred away, replaced with a raw cold. And, though the skies were tainted in grey, gloomy tones, the daylight was clear.

Quatre awoke in a rush, gasping out as he quickly sat on the bed. A thin film of sweat was covering his body, making his clothes and sheets cling to his clammy skin. Images of his recent nightmares refused to leave his mind as he became aware of his surroundings. Had he been dreaming any longer and he would have found himself crying, like many other times in the past.

A digital clock placed on the bedside table attracted Quatre's attention. His eyes widened as he saw the numbers gleaming brightly. It was almost noon.

Another thought hit him as Quatre saw the digital clock. The power was back on. Trowa had had enough time to restore it.

A rumpus of loud footsteps was heard over the rain, they came from downstairs. Quatre quickly kicked the bulky blanket away, crawling over to reach the edges of the large mattress. The moment he got out of the bed the sweat on his skin cooled off quickly, leaving him shivering from the wintry cold.

Quatre had no idea how he ever got to that room, and, on top of that, how he got to the bed. He remembered pain, blackness and then nothing.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be careful," Quatre heard Catherine said, speaking loud enough for him to notice the pitch of annoyance in her voice. "I'm a big girl, Trowa."

Quatre leaned over the wooden handrail to look at the lower storey. The house didn't look as half as frightening with the lights on. Duo and Catherine were both standing near the front door, and Trowa was a few feet away from them. The three of them hadn't noticed Quatre looking at them.

Catherine was covering her neck with a blue scarf while Duo was donning a jacket, gathering his long braid as he put on the hood.

"Keys. Now." Catherine presented his open palm to her brother.

Trowa tuck a hand inside the rear pockets of his worn jeans to retrieve seconds later his car keys. "Drive carefully." He tossed the keys at Catherine who caught them in the air.

Catherine nodded, smiling broadly before opening the front door and leaving the house, closely followed by Duo, who seemed rather anxious, relieved to leave the house.

Trowa walked away, disappearing from Quatre's sight as he entered the living room. The sound of Trowa's boots making contact with the floor seemed strangely familiar to Quatre, something about the pace, the tempo. Trowa kept walking, and something connected in Quatre's mind. In a whirl of quick thoughts, Quatre remembered how he had gotten to the room, and onto the bed. Trowa had carried him upstairs.

Quatre returned to his room, looking for his luggage that Duo had thoughtfully placed next to the bed. In a rush, he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his golden hair. He was over in a couple of minutes, and quickly dashed to the stairs, short of breath and in a hurry to talk to Trowa.

Trowa was sitting by the living room, a book in his hands. He looked rather interested for someone who was quite emotionless most of the time. Quatre got curious at what could have triggered the man's curiosity. Trowa didn't acknowledged Quatre's presence even when the smaller boy flopped onto the sofa next to him.

For the longest moment Quatre waited for his breathing to calm down. Trowa remained abstracted, Quatre decided it was better not disrupt him, but had no choice and dared to tap Trowa's shoulders very gently.

Trowa flipped a page, kept reading for half a minute before closing the book and placing it over his lap. Quatre made an attempt to read the title of the book but was interrupted by Trowa's voice.

"What is it?" Trowa demanded, apparently not irritated by Quatre's presence.

There was a short interlude as Quatre smiled up at him, his aquamarine eyes wide in an eternal childish gesture of curiosity and expectation. "You took care of me," he pointed out softly. "Thanks."

And when Trowa started to wonder why Quatre would be so grateful at him, when the boy would have obviously used to being pampered, the blonde leaned over and hugged him.

Trowa blinked, surprised and shocked, he did nothing as Quatre's hands linked behind his neck and his forehead rested over his chest. At first, Trowa decided to think the worst, but as the seconds passed he knew Quatre had hugged him like a child would hug his mother.

No sexual innuendos in such an intimate gesture. At least not from Quatre's behalf, but the case was that Trowa realized the small blonde had the habit to be clingy to everyone, including himself, a perfect stranger, and his breathing was moist and warm against Trowa's neck, and he smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, and he did not want to keep enjoying it.

Of course, Quatre remained oblivious and didn't get less happy even when Trowa took hold of his arms, putting them aside.

Trowa's face kept blank as he slid one soothing over the side of Quatre's face, worrying the dark bruise that seemed so foreign on such a pale complexion.

"You smell like my father," Quatre suddenly blurted out, "all musky and manly."

Without a doubt, Trowa had seen all kind of expressions and had heard all kind of confessions, but he was yet surprised at the honesty in those eyes. Either honesty or naivety, but there was no way anyone could be so openly friendly, and Trowa was suddenly afraid that one day someone would take advantage of Quatre's nature.

"Does it hurt?" Trowa asked him in a way a doctor would do, serious and with the slightest hint of worry.

Quatre shook his head, hair waving in all directions.

"What about your hands? I can give you pain-killers."

"That sounds nice." Quatre actually bounced a little, and Trowa had to wonder wherever the scared boy of the day before had gone.

In a sudden urge, Trowa left the living room, tossing the book he was reading over the table, not sparing a glance at Quatre. He was still a little confused, and indignant. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't have hugged him, especially not another male person, not after being aware of Trowa's distant and silent character.

Quatre ran over to close the distance between them, walking next to the taller man, reaching with a hand to grasp a handful of his shirt in a fashion it was beginning to grow familiar to Trowa. He wanted his attention again.

"What is it?" Trowa came to a halt, looking around. He shouldn't have, in some way he felt too complacent, stopping immediately to know what the boy wanted.

Quatre smiled at him again, baring his white teeth in the most sincere gesture. While in contrast, Trowa looked down at him, impassive. "I'm sort of hungry."

"Catherine made toasts," Trowa offered almost too quickly, and stopped silently to wonder wherever his own silent and emotionless self had gone as well.

Quatre would be quite a bunch to deal with. It wasn't just about his constant way to be so friendly and open, deliberately blurting out his wishes and thoughts, and then his inability at being awkward afterwards. But the way everyone else acted around him, so lenient, permissive and indulgent. He wasn't going to be like that, Trowa hoped, but he knew it was a little too late for that.

Quatre had already sat by the table, spreading a great deal of marmalade on a toast. He took a bite, licked his lips and bit again, his cheeks getting all puffy, prying to hold the food inside.

Trowa couldn't help himself and was already pouring milk into a glass to help Quatre swallow the food.

Swinging his feet happily in the air, Quatre took the offered glass and drank the milk hastily, some of the liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth distracting Trowa in wrong ways.

"You house is sort of creepy," Quatre pointed out, idly spreading peanut butter on a new toast. "I like it."

Trowa didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, recalling how creepy was what forced Quatre to hurt himself and jump out of a window. "It's not mine. It belonged to my father. I just inherited it."

"Then it is yours," Quatre insisted.

"I don't live here."

"I don't blame you."

At this point, Trowa chuckled, a sound that was odd to his own ears.

"No offense," Quatre continued. "But no cable, no signal, no hot showers, while you are trapped in the middle of nowhere is not that enticing."

Trowa said nothing, drinking some of the fresh milk as he sat by the table.

"Unless you just want a remote place to get it on without anyone finding out. No one would hear you scream in this place."

Trowa choked, spiting the milk he was drinking all over the table and himself, and proceeded to gape.

Quatre looked at Trowa, at the milk dripping from his chin and open mouth. "You know," he started in a casual tone, not minding the recent event one bit. "I think this is what I need. A break from my common life."

"Alright," Trowa said after a minute, gazing at the boy with wide eyes. Quatre did really lack the ability to get awkward for any reason whatsoever. "How about those pain-killers I told you about?"

Trowa waited no answer and fled to rummage through the cabinets, looking for tranquilizer pills strong enough to quieten Quatre until Duo and his sister came back.

"Oh, thanks." Quatre took the two white pills he was offered and swallowed them in a gulp, bouncing giddily.

"No problem."

Quatre smiled at him, and tried to talk but his tongue felt heavy. His body relaxed greatly as he became victim of a sudden rapture of glee. "Pills are great," Quatre said with slurred words, grinning broadly.

Trowa strolled out of the house silently, ignoring Quatre as he drawled out his name, asking him where he was going.

Standing under the rain, he became slowly aware of everything. He just practically drugged Quatre driven by nothing but an impulsive fear. Trowa laughed, and hoped he wasn't going insane, but knew it was already too late.

_To be so continued..._

* * *

It actually took two days to write this and, for a chance, I'm not posting it at 3 am in the morning. OMG HOORAY FOR ME!!! 

I actually like this chapter, even when I have no idea what's going on anymore. I have to wonder sometimes what the hell is this about but yeah.

WELL ANYWAY! R&R! PLZ!


	4. Sheer Madness

**Sheer madness**

The room revolved around him like a carousel, and Quatre laughed, drowning in a twisted happiness. Trowa had been watching him carefully, scowling every time Quatre had tried to speak but would fail miserably, incoherent sounds coming out of his mouth instead.

The reason why Trowa looked so serious was unknown to Quatre. Especially, when life was so fantastically wonderful at the moment, and everything was so shiny and colorful and gleaming with shiny colors around him, and had he mentioned shiny and colorful?

Trowa regretted a lot of things in his life, but offering soporific pills to Quatre had to be the biggest of his regrets. Yes, the pills had calmed Quatre down, and, instead of chattering endlessly, the boy had been just sitting, grinning like a maniac, gasping and making other random, squeaky sounds, apparently overwhelmed at the shininess that surrounded him, when, as a matter of fact, it wasn't shiny at all, but rather gloomy and cold due to the rain.

Duo stood speechless, gazing back and forth from Trowa who was dripping wet and then to the blonde boy sitting by the dinning table that was bouncing and squealing softly.

"I gave him pain-killers," Trowa explained coolly.

Duo looked down at Quatre who was brushing the ends of his braid against his own flushed cheeks and nose.

"And by pain-killers you mean drugs?"

Trowa didn't dignify that with an answer, and shrugged in response.

"Well," Catherine cut in after leaving the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "He definitely looks happier."

Of course, Catherine's opinion didn't count, Duo thought. She always looked at the bright side of everything, so much like Quatre at the moment.

"So shiny," Quatre said in a clear voice, to Duo's surprise and Trowa's relief since that meant he was coming back to his senses. Quatre was admiring Duo's hair, which was so beautiful and shiny and soft and shiny like cinnamon buns with lots of whipped cream on top. Duo had the best hair ever.

Catherine sighed contentedly, and went to put the groceries in the fridge when a thought hit her. "Isn't Heero coming?" she asked leisurely. "I hope this food is enough. Locals said it was dangerous to go outside. A storm is coming."

"Great." Duo threw his hands in the air. Two of the things he dreaded the most were coming. And, when he cynically thought life couldn't get any more perfect, a knock was heard.

Then they knocked again, startling Duo. Everyone else looked serene, except for Quatre of course who looked cheerful for no apparent reason.

Duo knew it was him. Heero Yuy. No one knocked like that, with so much precision and resolution, and the exactly same amount of time elapsing between knocks. Duo started to hyperventilate as he looked around for a possible way out. He flung his arms to his head, pulling softly at his bangs in a desperate manner. He realized everyone was looking at him like he had gone insane.

"Shut up," Duo snapped before running away.

Both Catherine and Trowa looked at Duo as he fled into the bathroom and locked himself inside. Trowa knew then why Duo and Quatre were best friends. Duo was absolutely sarcastic, fidgety and apprehensive while Quatre was cheerful, self-centered and oblivious. They complemented each other in a twisted yet perfect way.

"Okay," Catherine said long after Duo was out of sight, and went to welcome their newest guest who, judging by the ever louder knocks, was getting impatient.

Catherine opened the door and it wasn't long until the newcomer hurried into the house, stepping quietly as drops of rain water fell from his damp hair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a plain shirt, ignorant to the storm notice.

Catherine gasped lightly at the sight while pressing her open palm against her chest in a quite dramatic gesture. "Look at you! You are all wet!" She hurried to the kitchen, looking for a towel.

"You don't say," the boy named Heero Yuy replied, the cynical remark completely dulled by the unexpressive pitch of his voice. Though he was completely drenched in cold water he tried to glare but failed as his brown hair was plastered to the front of his face, covering his eyes.

Catherine didn't answer, perhaps already used to that kind of attitude after having a brother that constantly looked void of basic emotions.

"And you are freezing as well!" She threw the towel over Heero's head, rubbing it vehemently against his hair. Heero's head swayed from side to side as Catherine dried his hair and, after she was done, he was rewarded with a very messy hairstyle.

Quatre had to admit Heero looked rather sexy, with his dark hair all mussed falling over his face of perfect lines and manly structure, and his tight shirt and jeans clinging to his wet form, it was so heavenly until he realized he wasn't looking at Heero at all, but was actually looking at Trowa, which was actually so much better. Trowa was taller. Taller was good.

"Where is he?" Heero demanded abruptly but Catherine remained silent.

"In the bathroom," Quatre smiled at Heero, pointing his finger in the general direction of a wooden door. "It's good to see you again."

Heero didn't ignore how the always tidy Quatre seemed so messy. The blonde looked drunk to say the least, with his cheeks all flushed and his eyelids half-closed, but apparently very happy, very groggily happy.

"Good to see you too, kid." Heero patted Quatre's shoulder lightly and walked close to the bathroom door that remained closed.

Trowa noticed how everyone seemed to know Quatre except for himself. Heero seemed to like Quatre, admitting openly he was glad to see him as well. Even his own sister was fond of the oh-so adorable Quatre, and while Catherine was always fond of everyone, she seemed fonder than usual. Trowa allowed himself to think he couldn't blame them for liking the boy, because while lying to others was easy, lying to himself about his feeling was so much harder, and yes, he really couldn't blame them for liking little Quatre.

"What's the matter, Trowa?" Quatre flung his arms up, reaching for Trowa's distant form, urging him to come closer, close enough for Trowa to regret it.

It was awkward, and Trowa was thankful no one was paying attention to him, to the brief yet noticeable expression of uneasiness on his face.

"Open the door, Duo," Heero grunted long enough to distract Trowa away from his thoughts.

"I want a hug," Quatre demanded softly, and once again there was no one there to witness his actions.

It was unfair how Quatre seemed so fixated with Trowa when he could get a hug just from anyone. The tall man was just glad Quatre hadn't pouted. Pouting was impossible to fight against, an assumption that made Trowa realize how absurd and unfamiliar his own thoughts were to himself, to his old self perhaps. He just met Quatre a day ago, and everything was suddenly uncertain, wrong and scary.

"No," Duo yelled from the opposite side of the door.

"I just drove for 14 hours. Please," Heero added in a softer tone, but looked genuinely annoyed.

"She set me up." Duo whimpered.

"I know." Heero sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Open the door so we can discuss it."

"Hug. Now." Quatre pouted defiantly, flailing his arms around.

"I won't!" Trowa snapped and everyone stopped to stare at him, including Quatre who recovered momentarily from his drugged state and seemed quite upset. "I won't… let you stay there forever, Duo!" Trowa continued quickly, but everyone remained silent, puzzled. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Right," Heero said, and then resumed his negotiations with Duo.

"Go away," Duo said, the statement sounding more like a plea than a command.

Heero kept quiet for a few seconds and then smirked as an idea came to his mind. "I've got my laptop," he offered suggestively.

"Okay." A long silence followed, interrupted briefly by the sound of Duo unlocking the door.

As soon as the door was opened Heero launched himself across the doorway, kissing Duo deeply while Duo decided to hook a leg around his waist and dig his fingers into Heero's back, seeking for balance as his former boyfriend kept pushing into the kiss. They both stumbled into the tiny bathroom, as muffled moans were heard, and then Heero kicked the door, slamming it shut.

Both Catherine and Trowa stared in silence at the closed door.

"I think I'm a little turned on now," Quatre said casually. "But I'm not so sure it's safe to use that bathroom ever again."

The brothers looked down at Quatre who was no longer sitting by the dinning table, but standing between them. The short blonde looked back, blinking his aquamarine eyes innocently.

"And here I was thinking these vacations were going to be boring as hell," Catherine commented, staring at his brother who looked quite disturbed. "You should dry yourself as well."

"No," Quatre protested, leaning until his head landed softly on Trowa's arm. "I like you wet."

"I need to do…" Trowa's mouth hung open as he thought over what to say next. "Do something in… the attic." He made a long pause, getting distracted as Quatre's small hands slipped into his rear pocket. "Significant stuff," he managed to say at last.

It was too late to pretend, Trowa knew that. Catherine was too smart not to notice it. She was his sister after all, the one person that knew everything about him.

"Oh, I'm sure." Catherine rolled her eyes and saw as her brother dashed upstairs, and into the dusty, forsaken attic, uninhabited by any kind of distracting blondes. Trowa could be such a coward sometimes.

"I like your brother," Quatre whispered to Catherine. He was still on whatever was making him that happy, but she was sure that was a real confession.

"He's very lucky then," Catherine whispered back, patting Quatre's head.

Quatre nodded in agreement, and then stifled a yawn that his kind host couldn't ignore.

"Go take a nap." Catherine offered him a sweet smile. She was a lot like her brother, only physically of course, but that was still so enjoyable.

"Pills make me sleepy." Quatre rubbed his eyes, and followed Catherine upstairs to his own bedroom. "Just a quick nap," he mumbled as Catherine tucked him into bed.

Catherine left before witnessing the gradual change in Quatre's sleeping state. Mere whimpers, ignited by nightmares he only knew about, low at first just to become into loud, clear wails. Flipping and tossing around, as he fought against a reality that existed only to him. Sweating, sheets clung to his clammy skin. He tried to kick the bundle of covers away but to no avail. He was too weak, too small. Too oblivious of the fact that he was fighting no one but himself.

_To be continued like WHOAH..._

* * *

OMG PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL! 

I took longer to update because school just started and physics and math are some bitches. Anyway PEOPLE! LOVE YOU AND ALL YOUR COMMENTS!

Honourable mention to SkittleGoddess for being so great! and like for always reviewing and OMG I OWE YOU SO MUCH BLANKET FICS!!! I WANT TO GLOMP YOU, CAN I? CAN I?!

And thanks to TheReader for encouraging me. I must admit I was a little insecure at first, but thanks for the comment. And yes, everytime I start writing a fic/story I'm not sure how it would end, so choosing a genre at first is a little hard for me. I just write and expect it to come out good.

Thanks to rowen raven as well! yes, you noticed how confused Trowa must feel! you deserve a kiss!

and to lo!!!! thanks for the compliment, babe!

Anyway, I'm again posting this very late and without a beta-reader I'm sure there are some mistakes. POINT THEM OUT DAMMIT!

Thanks again! R&R!!!!


	5. Jealousy comes along

**Jealousy comes along**

The bed rocked slightly as someone sat on it, their weight dipping into the mattress. Quatre's eyes flew wide open, directly meeting with the endless landscape of the woods, framed by the window edges, grey clouds were passing by, adding sad tones to the pale sky. It was cold, colder for some reason that he came to know seconds later: he wasn't wearing nothing but a large shirt and his boxers.

A warm palm landed on his hip, so warm he could feel it over the bulky covers.

"Trowa," Quatre whispered in anticipation before rolling over to lie on his back, and looked up at Trowa. It was dark, but Trowa's green eyes shone, with a dull expression, he was staring back at Quatre's own. "What time is it?"

"Seven p.m." Trowa's hand clutched faintly onto the bedding, onto Quatre's form.

Quatre sat up; the layers of sheets rode over his chest, settling over his lap. "It's so dark." He rubbed his eyes leisurely, the wide collar of his oversized shirt slipping down his narrow shoulder.

"It's because of the storm," Trowa said, while taking the collar of Quatre's shirt and settling it back to place, covering the milky skin. "How are you feeling?" he asked then, bringing a hand to Quatre's cheek, brushing the bruised area.

"Better," Quatre answered, his gaze shifting from Trowa's emerald eyes to his lips. They were sitting so close to each other.

"That's good," Trowa answered, and his warm breath bathed over Quatre's forehead, messing just a bit with his golden fringes.

Quatre smiled in blissful contentment, overwhelmed by Trowa's presence, by the inherent hypnotism of his character, by the warmth of Trowa's palm pressing against his shoulder.

Trowa must had anticipated Quatre's intentions for he dropped his hand, straightening quite exaggeratedly, and looked sternly at the boy. "I'm not going to kiss you."

"Yes, you are," Quatre stated, and, before he could get any protest in response, he reached with his hand, brushing Trowa's brown fringe to tuck it behind his ear, revealing wide, surprised eyes, eyes that usually were hidden behind heavy locks of dark brown, "Yes, you are." he whispered this time, almost into his mouth, lids half-closed as his gaze lowered to settled over Trowa's lips

And, when Trowa refused to lean over, Quatre wriggled over the mattress upon coming impossibly closer to him, sitting on his calves, and stretching his neck a great deal to meet Trowa's tall position. "Kissing is like keeping secrets," he murmured in childish conspiracy, and put a single finger on his coral lips.

Trowa couldn't but help looking at him, expectant, as Quatre made sense out of so erratic thoughts. Trowa himself would have never dared to justify his feelings in such a careless manner.

"We seal our lips," and said lips parted slowly to let out a hushing sound, eyes widening in the most innocent expression. "And we are bound to keep the secret."

The explanation made so little sense to Trowa's ears, and it wasn't because of the corny nature of it, but because Trowa wasn't really listening, and he wasn't about to blame himself for that.

As he took Quatre's wrist, pulling his hand and finger away from his mouth, Trowa leaned over, his own cold lips barely making contact with Quatre's own, softly, barely ghosting over them as their heads turned to each side in seek for more comfortable positions. The tip of Trowa's nose brushed against Quatre's flushed cheek as he pressed just a little harder, warm breath traveling over and into his mouth. A moment so fragile it couldn't really be called a kiss, and Quatre had to shiver in sweet delight at the vagueness of the feeling, his mouth parting in a quiet whimper. The tip of a tongue barely there, lapping over slick, pink surface. Trowa tasted like brandy and chocolate.

It was unrepressed for a split second when Trowa pressed harder, warm tongue sliding into Quatre's mouth, tasting, stealing air that would immediately slip away in unrestrained gasps, pushing so strongly the movement actually made Quatre's form crash against the bed headboard in a loud thud. But it ended just as quickly, as Trowa retrieved all control of himself, and drew back, a string of saliva stretching between their inflamed lips as he did so.

"You were the one who changed my clothes?" Quatre breathed out against Trowa's chin, his neck arching as he reached to kiss his jawbone, small fingers playing with the buttons of Trowa's jacket,

"No," Trowa's head turned slightly to the side, lips meeting with the soft ear, nuzzling the small patch of skin under his lobe until he pressed his lips in a gentle peck.

Quatre tensed at the contact, mouth parting in a silent moan, and fingers grasping a handful of sheets. "That's a shame," he managed to sputter, gasping almost.

"Yes, it is," Trowa exhaled, breath spreading over Quatre's neck, scalp, eliciting patches of goosebumps. He needed to kiss Quatre again, just one more time.

A gasp was heard over the loudness of their laborious breathing, severely interrupting them and, to confirm nothing good lasts long enough, Catherine was standing by the doorway, spoiling their moment.

"Trowa," Catherine said in an alarmed tone, but as they both turned to look at her, they knew she was more amused than anything else.

Trowa jerked away so greatly he actually fell from the bed, landing loudly on the wooden floor

"Oh!" she let out this long sound of understanding. Her eyebrows raised and his lips curved into a slight grin lips as she saw Quatre's cheeks so flushed, lips swollen and red, parted to welcome a new kiss, and also her brother on the floor, of course. "Nevermind."

And yet Quatre didn't look disturbed at the least. "Catherine!" he smiled, and cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you would be hungry," she offered. "But it's good to know Trowa had been kind enough to try to feed you by other means."

Unfortunately for Trowa, embarrassment had yet to be considered a cause of death, so he couldn't do nothing but lie down on the cold floor while his sister said the most uncomfortable things to the most serene Quatre.

"Anyways," she continued, her eyes gleaming like stars, and grinning like a maniac on psychotropic agents. "I should just go and like, do stuff downstairs."

"That sounds great!" Quatre jumped out of bed, carefully avoiding Trowa's form as he strolled out of the room.

Downstairs, Duo and Heero were absorbed in the most incoherent activities to do during a storm, like spinning a bottle and then proceeding to make out on the living room floor. They had emptied a lot of bottles, because, not only did Heero bring his precious laptop, but also brought quite a lot of booze, for which Duo couldn't be more thankful and had decided to drag him into a quick round of "spin the bottle" which was nothing but a poor excuse for an endless make-out session.

"This needs to stop," Catherine commented, and walked into the kitchen area.

Quatre shrugged, and followed her quickly. It had been a bad idea to leave his room without wearing any kind of shoes, the floor was freezing under Quatre's feet, and he had to sigh in relief when he get to sit by the small dinning table; his feet no longer in contact with the cold wooden floor.

"It is quite cold." Catherine looked out of the closed window. In the background, the trees were swaying slightly with the wind, and the grey clouds were threatening to free copious amount of rain. "We'll need to tape the windows before it starts raining."

Quatre listened fascinated to her. He had never been in the middle of a storm in his life, and the thought of living such a classic scenario while he stayed in an old house in the woods was becoming more appealing by the second, which was weird because he was usually wary and scared of such things. "This is a like a horror film or something."

Catherine laughed, handing him a cup of her very homemade hot cocoa and a plate full of cookies. "Yeah. It's creepy to watch my brother kissing a boy, or kissing another person for that matter. Actually it's weird to watch him kiss at all."

Quatre chuckled. If anything, Catherine was the absolute antithesis of her brother, all cheerful and generous, though she looked a lot like Trowa, in the collected manner of her persona, the almost idly grace in her walking, the leanness of her slender, tall figure. It was those little details that summoned thoughts of Trowa to Quatre's mind.

The pleasant calm was interrupted by a loud shriek. Quatre couldn't watch what Duo and Heero were exactly doing due to the wall that separated the kitchen area from the living room, but he was again startled by a rich, loud chorus of laughter. Duo suddenly appeared running, while flailing his arms in the most erratic manner, living proof of his own drunken state.

"You have to play, Quatre!" Duo dashed to Quatre's side, clutching at his shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll.

Quatre looked from Heero's stoic expression, to Duo's eager one and then to Catherine's annoyed look. "I think I'll pass."

"No!" Duo yelled angrily, and took the cookie Quatre was still eating and threw it somewhere across the room. "Play with us, dammit!" It took little effort for him to grab Quatre by his arms, make him stand and shove him violently in the general direction of Heero.

Duo could have been real drunk, but he was pretty good at aiming and soon was squeaking in sweet delight as Quatre stumbled forward, and his lips landed squarely onto Heero's own. It happened so quickly that Quatre couldn't even mock the clichéd way he got to kiss Heero.

And suddenly they weren't kissing, because Heero was on the floor, and Trowa was suddenly standing by Quatre's side.

Trowa had punched Heero. He had punched him so hard the impact had knocked the oblivious boy to the floor.

Quatre blinked, dumbfounded, looking up at Trowa who still had his fist in the air, and he was breathing hard, looking surprised as well, as if his own actions made no sense to him as well.

Heero scrambled quickly to his feet, and launched himself over the Trowa, straddling him on the floor. The first punch connected with Trowa's face so hard his lower lip split open. The second blow was nearer the cheekbone, and Heero's knuckles imprinted of Trowa's skin, comically resembling a distorted patch of red blush.

"Enough of this!" Catherine emptied the glass of hot cocoa she was drinking over both boys. She took the empty bottles of alcohol forgotten on the living room carpet and, opening a window, threw them outside. "These are supposed to be my vacations and I'm not going to play baby-sitter for a bunch of hormonal, intoxicated teenagers. I'm sick of all the kissing and the groping, and the sexual innuendos and just everything!"

In different circumstances the scene in front of Catherine would have made her laugh: Quatre looking disbelieved at her sudden spat, Duo suddenly cured from his drunkenness and silent for once, and both Trowa and Heero dripping hot cocoa and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Trowa!" She yelled then. "We need to talk. NOW!"

Trowa followed his sister as she got inside the small infamous bathroom in which Duo and Heero were some hours ago.

"No! For Chriss sake don't sit there!" Catherine quickly yelled the moment Trowa attempted to sit on the closed toilet cap. "Just don't sit there until I clean it."

Trowa nodded and decided to stand up, waiting for Catherine to finally say something.

"What's your problem?" She suddenly asked, brining a hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture. "You just met the boy like half day ago and now you are just throwing punches to whoever touches him!"

"I think they can hear you," Trowa said coolly.

"Oh, right." Catherine narrowed her eyes. "So… I think you should take it easy," she started to whisper for the sake of their conversation. "Quatre's a great guy and all, and he's definitely pretty. Very pretty. But you are acting just crazy." She gave two steps, coming closer to Trowa as her voice lowered. "If I didn't know you better, I would say you are in love, and since I know you very well, I won't dare to say it because it's the first time you act this way."

Trowa remained silent, unfazed.

"Fine!" Catherine almost screamed. "It's not my problem. I know that."

Trowa sighed, and let the bathroom without saying a word, walking straight to his own bedroom, ignoring the looks he got from everyone, especially from Quatre. His face was throbbing with pain. He almost wished Heero would have punched him just a little harder so instead of pain he would have felt numbness. Numbness was better to deal with.

Trowa flopped onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. It surprised him how easy he started to doze off, but it was only natural. He had been working all day and the gloominess in the room, accompanied with the sound of the harsh winter against the window glass was just perfect. He was tired, definitely too tired to notice how someone tiptoed their way inside his bedroom and slid into his bed, next to him.

_TO BE SO CONTINUED EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO BEFORE LEAVING THIS WORLD!_

* * *

Again posting at 4 am. I didn't have time to beta-read it properly so point out typos please! 

I've been busy with maths and physics, actually I have two exams this week, but by friday I should be free and willing to write. I write real quickly, the problem is finding time to do so! so please understand!!!

I will reply to all of your reviews later. I'm so so so tired rigt now! BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP WITH THE REVIEWS! I promised smex to those who reviewed this story and I hope the little smutty part made up for it.

Love you all guys, thanks for you support!!!


End file.
